


See You Again

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, YGOTP Prompt: Casting a Spell, YGOTP Week, hornetshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: It's been years since he had last seen or heard from Daichi. There were simple things that he missed about him. The way he held him, the way he kissed him, how he made him feel after years of abuse.He'd do anything to have Daichi back.   For YGOTP Week 2 Prompt: Cast a Spell





	

After years of dealing with this junk back during his Academia days, one would think that he would be done with it. He was not and he'll give you two words as to why he wasn't.

Daichi Misawa.

That hunk in Ra Yellow who grabbed his attention back during the entrance exams. How he wiped the floor with his duel proctor and scored the highest on the written exams. The man who had wormed his way into his heart by just being himself. Someone who saw Manjoume's scars and didn't shy away or pitied him. That look of clear love and adoration on Daichi's face when he showed his body was _burned_ into Manjoume's mind. On days when he felt his lowest, he would recall that day and play it over in his head.

Circumstances forced them apart. Acts of duty and the need to be helpful forced them to take action, even if it meant they would be further away from each other. Manjoume wasn't the only person to lose someone. Shou still mourned for his older brother, wondering if he was dead or alive in that alternate dimension.

There was one thing that separated Manjoume from Sho: Manjoume had hopes that he would get Daichi back.

Why else would he be back on the island, walking through the halls of the dorm abandoned by all but time? It was dirtier than remembered, but it did not bother him for once. Nothing had since he lost Daichi. Dreams had plagued him of the one he loved, memories that tortured him in his sleep.

Until they changed.

A creature now appeared in them, hiding in the shadows of wherever his dreams took place. Yellow eyes beckoned him forward when the dreams became dark, all signs of life gone. Time and time again they would arrive, whispering his name and telling him where to find them. At first, he played it off as a simple mind trick. He went to a doctor and had gotten medicine that would hopefully rid him of these dreams. When it didn't help was when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Manjoume stood in what he could only imagine was once the dorms lounge room. A fireplace that would have once been blazing was cold now, ashes the only thing remaining of times long gone by, mingling with the dust from ages past.

"So, you decided to come."

Turning on his heel, he stared the creature down. He was not sure if it was a woman or man. Its voice was raspy and distorted in his mind. Beneath its purple hood and cloak, he could only see their yellow eyes. How they bore holes into him and made him feel like he was naked before them.

"You're pushy," Manjoume answered, burying his hands into the pockets of his coat. "What do you want? You must have a reason for bothering my dreams so much."

"You wish to have something you lost, don't you?" At his furrowed expression, the creature laughed. "I've watched you for a long time. It's only now that I've bothered to enter your dreams. He's quite handsome, this Daichi of yours."

Manjoume glared at them. "Don't say his name like that."

They chuckled. "Forgive me. I forgot how sensitive you are about him."

"Get to the point of you calling me out here. I don't have time to be playing games--"

"I can help you bring him back."

Manjoume froze, his eyes wide. He did not expect to come here and be told this. He didn't expect for a surge of emotion to blaze up like a fire someone thought they put out. "What do you mean?"

Stepping forward, the creature reached out with a blackened hand, its nails were decorated with some sort of purple color. "I can bring Daichi Misawa back to you. Is that not what you want? You dream of him so much... It's sweet that you miss him so much. I can help you bring him back. All you have to do is listen to me."

His heart was beating like a drum. Since the dreams began, since this creature pushed into his dreams that were his one source of happiness, he had hoped that this was true; that this creature would bring back the man he loved. Hopes were a strange thing. They were brittle and could crumble at the slightest touch if someone wasn't careful with them. Manjoume feared that this creature couldn't be gentle with his hope, that it was toying with him for a good laugh.

But he never questioned where it came from, never questioned why it would want to do this for him.

Because he didn't care.

He wanted Daichi back, _needed_ him to be back in his life again.

His mind was made up the moment the creature gave him the choice. "Tell me what to do."

The hand reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it out of his jacket's pocket. They tugged and led him into the middle of the room, a circle of purple light appearing. It traced strange patterns in a circle around the room until it connected the lines. Taking a knife from its sleeve, the creature sliced Manjoume's finger, a small cut that managed to pull out a few drops of his blood. The red color splattered on the ground and purple light, distorting the color of the wood. The creature chanted, hands tracing strange shapes in the air.

If he wasn’t so full of hope, Manjoume would be terrified.

“Speak now, child; speak about this boy of yours and your memories of him,” they said, pointing a clawed finger at him.

This was easy enough. Manjoume closed his eyes, memories of Daichi and his relationship coming to the front of his mind, escaping the box he had locked them in so long ago.

* * *

_“Manjoume, are you alright?”_

_Manjoume flinched and backed himself into the wall. With Daichi standing before him, he wanted to crawl under a rock. The whole point of finding an abandoned classroom was to spend some time alone. His brother's conversation still rang in his mind, stinging him like bees, affecting him with their poison. Crying was something that he didn’t allow himself to do, but it was a bad day for him, a low point he would never admit that he reached. It was something that only his brothers could do to him._

_“Duh. Why wouldn’t I be?” Manjoume asked, fixing his glare as hard as he could._

_Daichi’s fingers thrummed along the spine of his book, mouth set in a frown. Whatever he was thinking, Manjoume didn’t want to know. He’d rather him leave, therefore leaving him alone. “You just look… a little sad…” Daichi answered, his voice soft._

_Manjoume slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. “Yeah? Well, mind your own business. How about that?” He pushed past Daichi and made his way to the door._

_“Manjoume, wait!”_

_He stopped and he didn’t know why he did. Maybe it was the desperation in Daichi’s voice or the fact that he called after him in the first place. Manjoume put up so many walls between himself and others, even those in his own rank. Protect himself and let no one else see what was going on in his life. That was his goal the moment he was accepted into the Dueling Prep School and even in the Academia. It was for the best._

_“I know you don’t know me and I know you aren’t the kindest to those not in Obelisk Blue,” Daichi continued, “but… I am here to listen to you if you need someone.”_

_This was something that Manjoume hadn’t expected. He was so shocked that he actually bothered to look at Daichi. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Sympathy had always been something that he received from people, but this wasn’t sympathy. Empathy was clear as day on his face, something that he wasn’t used to seeing from anyone._

_Still, Manjoume glared at him more. “I’ll repeat myself: mind your own business.”_

_It would be months before Manjoume admitted to him that that moment was the first chip Daichi made in his thick armor._

* * *

_The roof was more private than any of their rooms. After returning to the school from North Academia, he learned that the Slifer dorm had extremely thin walls, so much so that he needed earplugs to sleep. He didn’t want Judai to pry into his secret love life. No one needed to see their affection on display and the whole school didn’t need to know._

_“Your hair’s getting longer,” Manjoume muttered, running his fingers through Daichi’s hair._

_Daichi chuckled. “Is it? Perhaps it’s time for a haircut.”_

_“Maybe. Do you want me to help you with it?”_

_“Are you sure you know how to do it? You don’t seem like the type to cut your own hair,” Daichi answered._

_“I think I can manage.”_

_Reaching up, Daichi took his hand and brought it to his lips. “Why cut my hair when your hands have better places to be? Like, on my body.”_

_Manjoume blushed and pushed Daichi off his lap. “S-shut up!”_

_“You’re so cute when you blush.”_

_His relationship with Daichi had been the happiest thing in his life. Attempts at surviving on his own without help from his brothers were stressful. After being so used to a lifestyle, it was hard to just tone it done. He wasn’t cut off completely, but some things had proven more difficult than he anticipated._

_Without Daichi, Manjoume didn’t know how his sanity would survive. In the Slifer Dorm, in the Slifer classes, with Judai, he could just feel his sanity slipping bit by bit._

_Daichi was the one who kept him going. Just for that, he was grateful to him._

* * *

_Manjoume had felt many painful experiences throughout his life. Experiences that he never wished on anyone; experiences that shouldn’t happen to someone, but they were throughout the world. This was by far the most painful experience he’s had._

_This whitewashed Daichi wasn’t the boy he fell in love with. He was calculating, but he wasn’t cold. Yet, here he was, breaking Manjoume’s heart into pieces. Bits of his memory after his own brainwashing told him that he was the one who had caused this. It was hard to believe at first, hard to believe that he was the one who did this to him. But he did and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt._

_“Daichi!” Manjoume called out, trying to reach out to him._

_His call went unnoticed. Daichi only looked at him before he continued to walk away. He could feel his heart drop to his feet and crash there, shattering in more pieces than he thought possible._

_It was too painful and he was the one who was responsible for it._

* * *

_“Are you really going?”_

_Daichi nodded. “I'm afraid so. It’s what is best for me, after all.”_

_That was not true. Manjoume wanted to say the words he meant to say, but they didn’t fall from his tongue. Instead, he bit his tongue, unable to say what he really felt. A part of him was still fragile from the Society of Light and it was hard to say what he wanted. He wished he could like he used to._

_“I don’t know, Daichi…” Manjoume muttered._

_The moment Daichi cupped his cheek, he melted. He melted as he stared into those eyes of Daichi's and Manjoume felt like it was his first year in the Academia all over again. At the start of their relationship where everything that Daichi did with him made him feel like a giddy high school girl._

_“Jun, I love you, I do, but I don’t belong here anymore,” Daichi explained, pressing their foreheads together. “I belong elsewhere, experimenting with science and exploring new things. Maybe I always have and I’ve only been in denial about it.”_

_It was a hard truth that Manjoume didn’t want to admit to. Of course, Daichi belonged to a world like that. All his decks were created through formulas. Where else would he belong?_

_“I’m going to miss you,” Manjoume whispered, closing his eyes. He was trying hard not to let any tears slip out. A sad face shouldn’t be the last thing Daichi saw before he left._

_“And I’ll miss you, too. It won’t be long, though, I promise,” Daichi answered._

_It was much longer than either of them anticipated._

* * *

_Leaving again._

_Staying behind to help save the world._

_Manjoume couldn’t be angry at that._

_But he was._

_After being separated for so long and finally being reunited, he was not sure how he could handle it. Attempts at having Daichi come back with him were thwarted. Manjoume could come up with every sort of excuse in the book, but Daichi wouldn’t listen. He had too strong of a sense of duty, something that Manjoume loved him for._

_Arguments._

_Tears._

_Things that neither of them had time for._

_But the universe had time to listen to them argue and see what little was left of their relationship fall apart._

_There was nothing Manjoume can do to keep Daichi from staying, so he left, his heart heavy and dropping to his stomach._

_Even the last kiss Daichi gave him did not do anything to relieve the terrible feeling he felt._

* * *

Manjoume opened his eyes. The creature still stood before him, a sadistic smirk plastered to its face. Black tendrils twisted and turned around them, the soft glow of the symbols grew brighter by the second.

“You miss him dearly, don’t you?” it asked with a voice that was grating Manjoume’s nerves.

“I do.”

“And you want to see him again, don’t you?”

Wasn’t it obvious enough? “I do!”

They laughed, shoulders shaking from the force. “Then prepare yourself, but fear not the pain. You will see Daichi Misawa soon.”

The tendrils shot forward, piercing straight through Manjoume. Pain was something that he was used to, but not something like this. Not something that made him feel like his insides were being ripped apart and burning. Even as they tore through him, Manjoume did his best to smile.

Because he’d finally be able to see Daichi again.

**Author's Note:**

> When will I give them a happy ending? I mean, this one is open to interpretation, but still. I'm off all week from work (while my "assistant manager" gets yelled at for the mess he made, cackles), so expect the rest of these prompts and some other oneshots of these guys I've been wanting to do.


End file.
